<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Arrangement Or Something More by originalhybridlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832410">An Arrangement Or Something More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover'>originalhybridlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Donna is ill, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felicity is a surrogate, Felicity is doing what she can to take of her mom, Office Romance, Oliver wants to be a father, Pregnancy, Romance, Surrogate Pregnancy, slow-burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wants to be a father but he doesn't want to wait to find someone to start a family with. A day may never come. </p><p>He looks through possible candidates and is shocked to find his EA, Felicity's Smoak, picture staring back at him. </p><p>He asked Felicity to be his surrogate but he never expected to fall in love with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Arrangement Or Something More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I reached 600 followers on my Tumblr account Originalhybridloverfics and to celebrate I will be posting prologues to a couple of new stories I have been working on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity had never thought she be one of those women volunteering to be a surrogate but she needed money. </p><p>Yes, she had a good job at QC but she needed more money than what her salary was providing. </p><p>She hated being Oliver Queen's Executive Assistant. Not because he was a terrible boss, he wasn't and she knew he plucked her from the IT department because he needed to work with someone he could trust but she was overqualified for the job. </p><p>She could be doing so much more than scheduling his appointment and fetching him coffee which she refused to do, instead she oversaw all the proposals that came to Oliver's office and choosing which ones made it to his desk and helping him learn everything he could about all the projects the company was taking on. </p><p>She was managing. </p><p>However, her mother had gotten sick. Cancer and it was becoming near impossible to keep up with the bills, chemo, hospital stays, surgery, medicine. It was all becoming too much. </p><p>The last thing she expected was for her boss to find out she was listed to be a surrogate but was even more shocking was Oliver asking her to be his surrogate. </p><p>She had no idea he even wanting to be a father. </p><p>Oliver was handsome, rich, charming but he couldn't keep a girlfriend to save his life. Still, Felicity didn't think he would have any trouble finding someone to have a family with. </p><p>Why would ask her and how would that even work. </p><p>She was tempted to yes, the money he was offering would cover all her mother's bills and more to come. </p><p>But this would change everything between her and Oliver. </p><p>She wasn't sure that was something she could handle.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I have a lot of unfinished stories going already but I go wherever the muse takes me. </p><p>These fics are still a work in progress but I hope you're interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>